1976
Gebeurtenissen * Grootschalige oproeren in de zwarte voorsteden van Zuid-Afrika, onder andere in Soweto, na de beslissing van de regering om de helft van alle lessen voortaan in Afrikaans te gaan geven. Meer dan vijfhonderd mensen komen bij deze opstand om. * De Westelijke Sahara (tot dan toe deel uitmakend van de Spaanse Sahara) wordt onafhankelijk. * 1976 was een jaar met uitzonderlijke weersomstandigheden in geheel Europa. ** De eerste dagen van januari raasde een zware storm over de lage landen, en richtte overal ernstige schade aan. In de Belgische gemeente Ruisbroek overstroomde de rivier de Rupel en zette de huizen van 800 gezinnen onder 4,5 m water. Nadien heeft het van februari tot juli haast niet geregend. ** Een vastgeankerde anticycloon boven Oost-Europa veroorzaakte in de maand juni een uitzonderlijke hittegolf. De gemiddelde temperatuur steeg tot 19,6° (normaal 14,9°) en het aantal uren zonneschijn liep op tot 305 (normaal 197). Een en ander veroorzaakte catastrofale situaties in de landbouw. Door uitputting van de waterlagen werd op vele plaatsen het drinkwater gerantsoeneerd. * De Palestijnse Autoriteit treedt toe tot de Arabische Liga. * Sony brengt de Betamax videocassette op de markt. * 2 - De Salomonseilanden krijgen zelfbestuur en zetten hiermee een eerste stap naar onafhankelijkheid van het Verenigd Koninkrijk. * 4 - De eerste aflevering van Sesamstraat werd uitgezonden. * 21 - In Londen vertrekt een British Airways Concorde naar Bahrein; In Parijs vertrekt een Air France Concorde naar Rio de Janeiro. * 4 - 22.000 mensen komen om bij een aardbeving in Guatemala en Honduras. * 4 - In Innsbruck wordt het startschot gegeven van de 12e Olympische Winterspelen. * 21 - In Örnsköldsvik worden de eerste Paralympische Winterspelen geopend. * 27 - Stephen Holland scherpt in Sydney het wereldrecord op de 1500 meter vrije slag aan tot 15.10,89. Het oude record (15.20,91) stond sinds 21 juni 1975 op naam van de Amerikaanse zwemmer Tim Shaw. * 24 - Militaire putsch in Argentinië, president Isabel Perón wordt aan de kant gezet, de macht wordt overgenomen door een militaire junta onder leiding van Jorge Videla. * 27 - Freddy Maertens wint de elfde editie van de Amstel Gold Race. * 29 - De laatste Britse militairen verlaten de Maldiven. *1 - Apple Computer Company wordt opgericht door Steve Jobs en Steve Wozniak. *5 - In China leiden hevige protesten op het Tiananmen-plein tot een incident waarbij tenminste zestig demonstranten omkomen. *21 - Eerste televisieuitzending van Veronica, onder andere met Starsky and Hutch. *24 - Tsjechoslowakije wint het wereldkampioenschap ijshockey voor A-landen in Polen. *4 - Een treinbotsing in Schiedam kost 24 mensen het leven. *9 - Ulrike Meinhof van de RAF wordt dood aangetroffen in haar cel in de gevangenis in Stuttgart-Stammheim. *12 - De Spaanse supertanker 'Urquiola' loopt bij A Coruña aan de grond en besmeurt ruim 100 kilometer strand met ruwe olie. *13 - Ontslag van de Italiaan Angelo Felici als nuntius in Nederland en benoeming van de Ier John Gordon tot zijn opvolger. *18 - Nederland - Justitie legt in overleg met minister van Agt beslag op de apparatuur van de abortuskliniek Bloemenhove in Heemstede. *22 - Guy Thys wordt bondscoach van het Belgisch nationale voetbalteam. *24 - Paus Paulus VI creëert 21 nieuwe kardinalen. *29 - Zuid-Afrika zegt een bestelling voor Rijn-Schelde-Verolme voor de levering van reactorvaten af. De order gaat nu naar Frankrijk. Daarmee voorkomt het apartheidsregime het uiteenvallen van het kabinet-Den Uyl. * In Spanje worden vrije verkiezingen gehouden. Hiermee is heel niet-communistisch Europa nu democratisch. * 6 - Rellen in Soweto in Zuid-Afrika kondigen het begin van de afschaffing van apartheid aan. * 17 - China test zijn eerste waterstofbom. * 19 - Huwelijk van koning Karel XVI Gustaaf van Zweden en Silvia Sommerlath in Stockholm. *19 - Door het gastland Joegoslavië te verslaan behaalt het Nederlands Elftal de derde plaats op het Europees kampioenschap voetbal. * 20 - Tsjechoslowakije wint in Belgrado het EK voetbal door titelverdediger West-Duitsland in de finale na strafschoppen (5-3) te verslaan. * 21 - Brian Goodell verbetert in Long Beach het wereldrecord op de 1500 meter vrije slag tot 15.06,66. Het oude record (15.10,89) stond sinds 27 februari op naam van de Australische zwemmer Stephen Holland. * 21 - De communistische partij van Enrico Berlinguer wint de verkiezingen in Italië. * 22 -Het Canadese Lagerhuis schaft de doodstraf af. * 27 - De expresstrein Amsterdam-Parijs ontspoort in de Belgische gemeente Neufvilles (bij Zinnik. Er vielen 11 doden en 24 zwaargewonden. De trein vervoerde hoofdzakelijk Nederlandse vakantiegangers. * 28 - De PLO kaapt een toestel van Air France onderweg van vliegveld Ben Gurion in Tel Aviv (Israël) naar Parijs (Frankrijk). Na een korte tussenstop in Libië wordt het toestel gedwongen door te vliegen naar Entebbe in Uganda. * 2 - Noord- en Zuid-Vietnam worden samengevoegd en vormen de Socialistische Republiek Vietnam. * 3 - De Israëlische actie begint om ruim honderd joodse gijzelaars te bevrijden uit een gekaapte luchtbus van Air France op het vliegveld van Entebbe. * 4 - Het Israëlisch Defensieleger voert een voor volslagen onmogelijk gehouden bliksemoverval uit op het vliegveld Entebbe in Uganda en slaagt erin vrijwel alle gijzelaars van de PLO aldaar ongedeerd te bevrijden. * 8 juli - ontstaan van OCMW * 17 - In België viert koning Boudewijn zijn 25 jaar koningschap. Bij deze gelegenheid wordt de Koning Boudewijnstichting opgericht. * 17 - In Montréal starten de 21e Olympische Zomerspelen. * 18 - De Belgische wielrenner Lucien Van Impe wint de 63e Ronde van Frankrijk, vóór Joop Zoetemelk. * 20 - Brian Goodell scherpt bij de Olympische Spelen in Montréal zijn eigen wereldrecord op de 1500 meter vrije slag aan tot 15.02,40. Het oude record (15.06,66) stond sinds 21 juni op naam van de Amerikaanse zwemmer. * 20 - Het onbemande ruimtevaartuigje Viking 1 maakt een zachte landing op de planeet Mars. * 21 -De Britse ambassadeur in Dublin, Christopher Ewart-Biggs, wordt vermoord door de IRA. * 28 - Alle zes miljoen inwoners van Peking verblijven dagenlang op straat na zeer zware aardbevingen, die het noordoosten van China treffen en het leven eisen van 240.000 mensen. * 29 - Giulio Andreotti wordt voor de tweede maal eerste minister van Italië. * 31 juli - Big Thompson Canyon in Denver, Colorado wordt geteisterd door zwaar onweer en een overstroming waarbij 139 slachtoffers vallen. *3 - De vijfde Paralympische Spelen gaan van start in Toronto. *21 - De "Lange Jan", de 135 meter lange schoorsteen van de voormalige mijn Oranje Nassau I in Heerlen, wordt opgeblazen. De schoorsteen valt verkeerd en beschadigt een kantoorgebouw. *25 - Harm Wiersma wordt wereldkampioen dammen. *30 - Bij de viering van het 40-jarig bestaan van het ABC Cabaret overhandigt Wim Kan de Louis Davidsring aan Herman van Veen. * 3 - Viking 2 landt op Mars. * 4 - Palestijnse terroristen kapen een KLM-vliegtuig en eindigen op Cyprus. * 10 - Een Brits vliegtuig en een Joegoslavisch vliegtuig botsen bij Zagreb: 176 mensen komen om. * 20 - Koning Boudewijn opent in Brussel de eerste metrolijn in België. * 22 - Portugal treedt toe tot de Raad van Europa. * 5 - Lou de Jong publiceert een vernietigend rapport over Friedrich Weinreb. * 13 -Een Boeing 707 vrachtvliegtuig stort neer op een school in Santa Cruz, Bolivia. 100 mensen sterven, onder wie 93 schoolkinderen. * 26 - Transkei is het eerste thuisland dat door Zuid-Afrika onafhankelijk verklaard wordt. Geen enkel ander land zal Transkei erkennen. * 2 - De democraat Jimmy Carter wordt tot 39e president van de Verenigde Staten gekozen. Het is de eerste keer sinds 1850 dat een president uit het diepe zuiden wordt gekozen. Bovendien is het de eerste keer sinds 1932 dat een staatshoofd in functie (president Gerald R. Ford) verslagen wordt door zijn uitdager. De overwinning van de 52-jarige ex-gouverneur van Georgia is echter miniem. Hij haalt 52% van de uitgebrachte stemmen. Met name de "onafhankelijke" kandidaat Eugene McCarthy heeft hem behoorlijk dwars gezeten. * 15 - Pieter Menten verdwijnt spoorloos. (Zie: De zaak Menten.) * 1 - José López Portillo legt de eed af als president van Mexico. * 2 - Fidel Castro wordt president van Cuba. * 3 - Patrick Hillery wordt de zesde president van Ierland. * 3 - Tijdens een fotosessie voor de cover van het album Animals van Pink Floyd bij Battersea Power Station in Londen raakt een 12 meter lange ballon in de vorm van een varken los en zweeft in de aanvliegroute voor vliegtuigen naar Heathrow. Het varken bereikt een hoogte van 18.000 voet (6 kilometer) voordat het weer naar beneden komt. * 6 - De Nederlandse oorlogsmisdadiger Pieter Menten wordt nabij Zürich gearresteerd, dankzij het speurwerk van journalist Hans Knoop. * 8 - The Eagles brengen Hotel California uit, een van de best verkopende albums aller tijden. *17 - Première van de film A star is born met Barbra Streisand. ---- Muziek Hoofdartikel: 1976 (muziek) * Het Eurovisie Songfestival wordt gewonnen door de Britse inzending: "Save your kisses for me", uitgevoerd door de Brotherhood of Man (het festival werd gehouden in het Nederlandse Den Haag). * Album toptien # Het Gebeurde In Het Westen - Ennio Morricone # Desire - Bob Dylan # The Best Of Abba - ABBA # First Of All - Pussycat # No 7 - Julien Clerc # Beautiful Noise - Neil Diamond # Introspection 2 - Thijs van Leer # Black And Blue - The Rolling Stones # Vroeger Of Later - Robert Long # Powerful People - Gino Vannelli ---- film * Rocky, van Sylvester Stallone Geboren ;januari * 2 - Danilo Di Luca, Italiaans wielrenner * 4 - Kim Sasabone, Braziliaans/Nederlands zangeres van de Vengaboys * 6 - Amy Gillett, Australisch roeister en wielrenster (overleden 2005) * 6 - Matijs Jansen, Nederlands acteur * 9 - Svitlana Azarova, Oekraïens componiste * 10 - Remy Bonjasky, Nederlands/Surinaams vechtsporter * 13 - Ross McCall, Schots acteur * 15 - Andreas Klier, Duits wielrenner * 16 - Martina Moravcova, Slowaaks zwemster * 16 - Nathalie Wijnants, Vlaams actrice * 16 - Terri Summers, Nederlands pornoactrice * 18 - Lars Paaske, Deens badmintonner * 19 - Arjan Hut, Fries schrijver, stadsdichter van Leeuwarden * 19 - Marsha Thomason, Brits actrice * 20 - Gretha Smit, Nederlands schaatsster * 20 - Pablo Lastras, Spaans wielrenner * 21 - Emma Bunton, Brits zangeres * 21 - Raivis Belohvoščiks, Lets wielrenner * 21 - Patrick de Lange, Nederlands honkballer * 22 - Stefan van Dijk, Nederlands wielrenner * 23 - Michiel van Kampen, Nederlands honkballer * 25 - Mia Kirshner, Canadees actrice * 27 - Jung-Hwan Ahn, Zuid-Koreaans voetballer * 29 - Karsten Kroon, Nederlands wielrenner * 29 - Belle Perez, Belgisch zangeres * 30 - Lotte Verlackt, Vlaams presentatrice ;februari * 1 - Phil Ivey, Amerikaans pokerspeler * 2 - James Hickman, Brits zwemmer * 5 - Sione Jongstra, Nederlands triatlete * 5 - John Aloisi, Australisch voetballer * 6 - Annelies Verbeke, Vlaams schrijfster * 6 - Solange Witteveen, Argentijns atlete * 11 - Bianca en Sonja van der Velden, Nederlands synchroonzwemsters en tweeling * 12 - Niki Leferink, Nederlands voetballer * 12 - Silvia Saint, Tsjechisch pornoster * 13 - Chantal de Bruijn, Nederlands hockeyster * 15 - Óscar Freire, Spaans wielrenner * 15 - Daniël Fridman, Lets schaker * 18 - Chanda Rubin, Amerikaans tennisster * 18 - Sjaak Polak, Nederlands voetballer * 21 - Anthony Rossomando, Amerikaans gitarist van Dirty Pretty Things * 23 - David George, Zuid-Afrikaans wielrenner * 23 - Víctor Sánchez, Spaans voetballer * 24 - Bradley McGee, Australisch wielrenner * 24 - Maurice Peek, Nederlands schaker * 26 - Ole Gunnar Solskjær, Noors voetballer * 27 - Ludovic Capelle, Belgisch wielrenner * 27 - Barry Opdam, Nederlands voetballer * 28 - Joan Veijer, Nederlands motorsportcoureur * 29 - Ja Rule, Amerikaans rapper ;maart * 3 - Joos Valgaeren, Belgisch voetballer * 4 - Regi Penxten, Vlaams muzikant * 4 - Robin Rienstra, Nederlands acteur * 6 - Michiel Veenstra, Nederlands diskjockey * 8 - Freddie Prinze jr., Amerikaans acteur * 10 - Lieja Tunks, Nederlands atlete * 11 - Enrico Degano, Italiaans wielrenner * 12 - Barbara Karel, Nederlands presentatrice en diskjockey * 13 - Jarkko Komula, Fins darter * 14 - Seppe Toremans, Belgisch cabaretier en standup-comedian * 16 - Li Yu, Chinees schaatser * 17 - Antoine van der Linden, Nederlands voetballer * 17 - Álvaro Recoba, Uruguayaans voetballer * 17 - Stephen Gately, Iers zanger * 19 - Alessandro Nesta, Italiaans voetballer * 20 - Chester Bennington, zanger van Linkin Park * 22 - Teun de Nooijer, Nederlands hockeyer * 22 - Reese Witherspoon, Amerikaans actrice * 23 - Chris Hoy, Brits wielrenner * 26 - Stefan van Blitterswijk, Nederlands schaker * 27 - Dave Versteeg, Nederlands shorttracker en assistent-bondscoach * 27 - Romina Maggi, Argentijnse atlete * 29 - Igor Astarloa, Spaans wielrenner * 29 - Jennifer Capriati, Amerikaans tennisster ;april * 1 - Clarence Seedorf, Nederlands voetballer * 3 - Nicolas Escudé, Frans tennisser * 4 - Tania Prinsier, Vlaams presentatrice * 4 - Aram van de Rest, Nederlands acteur * 4 - Emerson Ferreira da Rosa, Braziliaans voetballer * 4 - Albert-Jan Sluis, Nederlands dj * 5 - Anouska van der Zee, Nederlands wielrenster * 5 - Simone Inzaghi, Italiaans voetballer * 6 - Candace Cameron, Amerikaans actrice * 8 - Tieme Klompe, Nederlands voetballer * 9 - Le Rat Luciano of Christophe Carmona, Frans rapper * 10 - Jan Werner Danielsen, Noors zanger (overleden 2006) * 10 - John van Lottum, Nederlands tennisser * 13 - Jonathan Brandis, Amerikaans acteur (overleden 2003) * 14 - Françoise Mbango Etone, Kameroens Olympisch kampioene hink-stap-springen * 14 - Nadine Faustin, Haïtiaans atlete * 16 - Gunther Levi, Vlaams zanger en acteur * 16 - Menno Barreveld, Nederlands dj * 16 - Sander Paulus, Nederlands journalist * 16 - Igor Tudor, Kroatisch voetballer * 17 - Jennifer de Jong, Nederlands presentatrice * 17 - Vladimir Samsonov, Wit-Russisch tafeltennisser * 18 - Melissa Joan Hart, Amerikaans actrice * 18 - Andrew Ilie, Australisch tennisser * 19 - Ruud Jolie, Nederlands gitarist van Within Temptation * 20 - Caroline Maes, Vlaams actrice * 21 - Gregor Salto, pseudoniem van Gregor van Offeren, Nederlands dj * 21 - Ronald Vink, Nederlands paralympisch rolstoeltennisser * 22 - Michał Żewłakow, Pools voetballer * 23 - Dirk van 't Klooster, Nederlands honkballer * 24 - Steve Finnan, Iers voetballer * 25 - Rainer Schüttler, Duits tennisser * 27 - Walter Pandiani, Uruguayaans voetballer * 27 - Roel Paulissen, Belgisch wielrenner ;mei * 1 - Patricia Stokkers, Nederlands zwemster * 2 - Jan De Cock, Vlaams beeldend kunstenaar * 4 - Annelieke Bouwers, Nederlands actrice uit ONM * 5 - Juan Pablo Sorín, Argentijns voetballer * 6 - Denny Landzaat, Nederlands voetballer * 6 - Iván de la Peña, Spaans voetballer * 7 - Dave van den Bergh, Nederlands voetballer * 7 - Youssef Idilbi, Palestijns-Nederlands acteur (overleden 2008) * 8 - Elvira Becks, Nederlands gymnast * 9 - Nenad Jestrović, Servisch voetballer * 9 - Terence Schreurs, Nederlands actrice, danseres en model * 10 - Sven Montgomery, Zwitsers wielrenner * 10 - Udo Mechels, Vlaamse zanger * 14 - Bas Peters, Nederlands mountainbiker * 15 - Jacek Krzynówek, Pools voetballer * 16 - Silvia Claes, Vlaams actrice * 16 - Tjeerd Veenhoven, Nederlands industrieel ontwerper * 17 - Kirsten Vlieghuis, Nederlands zwemster * 18 - Pepijn Gunneweg, Nederlands acteur * 22 - Alex Klaasen, Nederlands cabaretier en toneelspeler * 25 - Cillian Murphy, Iers acteur en muzikant * 25 - Sandra Nasic, Duits zangeres * 28 - Sophie Lefevre, Belgisch tennisster * 28 - Aleksej Nemov, Russisch turner * 30 - Magnus Norman, Zweeds tennisser * 31 - Colin Farrell, Amerikaans acteur, onder andere in de film Phone Booth ;juni * 1 - Marlon Devonish, Brits atleet * 2 - Tim Rice-Oxley, Engels muzikant (Keane) * 3 - Jens Kruppa, Duits zwemmer * 6 - Paul van Esseveldt, Nederlands hockeyer * 6 - Laurens ten Heuvel, Nederlands voetballer * 8 - Lindsay Davenport, Amerikaans tennisster * 8 - Tomas De Soete, Vlaams radiopresentator * 8 - Jennifer Rodriguez, Amerikaans schaatsster * 10 - Georg Friedrich van Pruisen * 10 - Esther Ouwehand, Nederlands politica Partij voor de Dieren * 11 - Gaëtan Englebert, Belgisch voetballer * 12 - Thomas Sørensen, Deens voetbalkeeper * 15 - Russell Van Hout, Australisch wielrenner * 17 - Sven Nys, Belgisch veldrijder * 19 - Jasper Oostland, Nederlands kunstenaar * 21 - Sander van der Weide, Nederlands hockeyer * 22 - Nienke Vlotman, Nederlands paralympisch sportster * 23 - Paola Suárez, Argentijns tennisster * 23 - Patrick Vieira, Frans voetballer * 23 - Mamen Sanz, Spaans model * 28 - Asagoe Shinobu, Japans tennisster * 29 - Mohamed Bahari, Algerijns bokser * 29 - Jef Delen, Belgisch voetballer ;juli * 1 - Patrick Kluivert, Nederlands voetballer * 1 - Ruud van Nistelrooy, Nederlands voetballer * 1 - Rigobert Song, Kameroenees voetballer * 1 - Hannu Tihinen, Fins voetballer * 1 - Kamal Boulahfane, Algerijns atleet * 4 - Marcelo Romero, Uruguayaans voetballer * 4 - Manuel Venderbos, Nederlands presentator * 5 - Nuno Gomes, Portugees voetballer * 6 - Geoff Rowley, Amerikaans skateboarder * 6 - Harm Jacobs, Nederlands zanger * 8 - Jessy De Smet, Belgisch zangeres * 9 - Jochem Uytdehaage, Nederlands schaatser * 9 - Emmanuelle Gagliardi, Zwitsers tennisster * 9 - Fred Savage, Amerikaans acteur * 9 - Pascal Briand, Frans schaatser * 10 - Ludovic Giuly, Frans voetballer * 10 - Adrian Grenier, Amerikaans acteur en muzikant * 12 - Dave Bruylandts, Belgisch wielrenner * 15 - Juan Francisco "Juanfran" García, Spaans voetballer * 16 - Anna Smashnova, Israëlisch tennisster * 19 - Maike Boerdam, Nederlands actrice * 19 - Tom Helsen, Vlaams zanger-muzikant * 20 - Ewout Irrgang, Nederlands politicus * 20 - Fernando Ricksen, Nederlands voetballer * 23 - Judit Polgár, Hongaars schaakster * 24 - Tiago Monteiro, Portugees F1-coureur * 24 - Geert den Ouden, Nederlands voetballer * 31 - Louise Jöhncke, Zweeds zwemster * 31 - Paulo Wanchope, Costaricaans voetballer ;augustus * 1 - Marcel van der Westen, Nederlands atleet * 1 - Liviu Dieter Nisipeanu, Roemeens schaker * 1 - Ibrahim Babangida, Nigeriaans voetballer * 2 - Kati Wilhelm, Duits biatlete * 5 - Eugen Trică, Roemeens voetballer * 7 - Timme Hoyng, Nederlands hockeyer * 9 - Rogier Wassen, Nederlands tennisser * 11 - Mathias Florén, Zweeds voetballer * 11 - Chèr Korver, Nederlands paralympisch sportster * 13 - Tatjana Panova, Russisch tennisster * 15 - Boudewijn Zenden, Nederlands voetballer * 15 - Koert-Jan de Bruijn, Nederlands acteur * 15 - Sipke Jan Bousema, Nederlands presentator * 17 - Geertjan Lassche, Nederlands televisiejournalist * 20 - Eugene Kingsale, Nederlands honkbalinternational * 20 - Marleen Sanderse, Nederlands paralympisch sportster * 21 - Leonardo dos Santos Silva, Braziliaans voetballer * 21 - Michiel Smit, Rotterdams politicus * 22 - Tina Hebbelinck, Belgisch model * 24 - Michiel Hulshof, Nederlands journalist, programmamaker en debatleider * 24 - Yang Yang (A), Chinees shorttrackster * 24 - Nordin Wooter, Nederlands voetballer * 26 - Freya Piryns, Belgisch politica * 27 - Carlos Moyà, Spaans tennisser * 27 - Mark Webber, Australisch Formule 1-coureur * 27 - Sarah Chalke, Canadees actrice * 29 - Jon Dahl Tomasson, Deens voetballer ;september * 1 - Ivano Brugnetti, Italiaans wereld- en Olympisch kampioen snelwandelen * 3 - Ivan Vicelich, Nieuw-Zeelands voetballer * 3 - Francisco Mancebo, Spaans wielrenner * 3 - Samuel Kuffour, Ghanees voetballer * 5 - Carice van Houten, Nederlands actrice * 6 - Francisco Sanchez, Venezolaans zwemmer * 6 - Tom Pappas, Amerikaans atleet * 7 - Sammy Youssouf, Nederlands voetballer * 7 - Shannon Elizabeth, Amerikaans actrice * 8 - Sjeng Schalken, Nederlands tennisser * 8 - Jervis Drummond, Costa Ricaans voetballer * 8 - Jochem Klinkhamer, Italiaans/Nederlands voetballer * 10 - Reinder Nummerdor, Nederlands volleyballer * 10 - Gustavo Kuerten, Braziliaans tennisser * 10 - Greg Henderson, Nieuw-Zeelands wielrenner * 12 - Maciej Żurawski, Pools voetballer * 12 - Johan Bruinsma, Nederlands wielrenner * 14 - Kevin Lyttle, soca, R&B en dancehall-artiest uit Saint Vincent en de Grenadines * 15 - Martijn Meerdink, Nederlands voetballer * 15 - Paul Thomson, Schots drummer van Franz Ferdinand * 16 - Tina Barrett, Engels zangeres (S Club 7) * 16 - Fleur Agema, Nederlands politica * 17 - Anjolie Wisse, Nederlands atlete * 20 - Glenn Romney, Nederlands honkballer * 22 - Ronaldo, Braziliaans voetballer * 22 - Yannick Pelletier, Zwitsers schaker * 24 - Maud Hawinkels, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 24 - Bruna Genovese, Italiaans marathonloopster * 24 - Michelle Ferris, Australisch wielrenster * 24 - Maud Hawinkels, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 25 - Denis Sylantiev, Oekraïens zwemmer * 26 - Michael Ballack, Duits voetballer * 26 - Sami Vänskä, ex-basgitarist van de Finse metalband Nightwish * 27 - Odette Simons, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 27 - Sander Lantinga, Nederlands radio-dj en tv-presentator * 27 - Francesco Totti, Italiaans voetballer * 29 - Óscar Sevilla, Spaans wielrenner * 29 - Andrij Sjevtsjenko, Oekraïens voetballer ;oktober * 1 - Wasiu Taiwo, Nigeriaans voetballer * 1 - Dora Venter, Hongaars pornoactrice * 2 - Winston Gerschtanowitz, Nederlands acteur en tv-presentator * 2 - Vedran Runje, Kroatisch voetballer * 3 - Seann William Scott, Amerikaans acteur * 4 - Alicia Silverstone, Amerikaans actrice * 5 - Froukje Jansen, Nederlands presentatrice en actrice * 5 - Paul Matthijs, Nederlands voetballer * 6 - Klaas van Kruistum, Nederlands deejay en radiopresentator * 6 - Stefan Postma, Nederlands voetballer * 7 - Wilfried Cretskens, Belgisch wielrenner * 7 - Gilberto Aparecido da Silva, Braziliaans voetballer * 8 - Renate Groenewold, Nederlands schaatsster * 8 - Purrel Fränkel, Nederlands voetballer * 10 - Bob Burnquist, Braziliaans/Amerikaans skateboarder * 13 - Vanessa Chinitor, Vlaams zangeres * 13 - Roos Van Acker, Vlaams presentatrice * 13 - Ellemieke Vermolen, Nederlands tv-presentatrice, actrice en fotomodel * 14 - Bas Muijs, Nederlands acteur * 16 - Juan Ignacio Cerra, Argentijns atleet * 17 - Glen Chadwick, Australisch wielrenner * 18 - Kjell Carlström, Fins wielrenner * 19 - Leopold van Asten, Nederlands springruiter * 19 - Breaux Greer, Amerikaans atleet * 21 - Jeremy Miller, Amerikaans acteur * 25 - Sonja Peters, Nederlands rolstoeltennisster * 26 - Jeremy Wotherspoon, Canadees schaatser * 30 - Sabien Tiels, Vlaamse zangeres * 30 - David Hahn, Amerikaans persoon, bijgenaamd "Radioactive Boy Scout" * 31 - Nova van Dijk, Nederlands actrice * 31 - Piper Perabo, Amerikaans actrice * 31 - José María Gutiérrez, Spaans voetballer ;november * 3 - Jake Shimabukuro, Amerikaans ukelele-speler * 4 - Sander van Gessel, Nederlands voetballer * 4 - Alexander Popp, Brits/Duits tennisser * 4 - Mario Melchiot, Nederlands voetballer * 7 - Mark Philippoussis, Australisch tennisser * 8 - Sylvia Karres, Nederlands hockeyster * 11 - Coen Boerman, Nederlands wielrenner * 12 - Mirosław Szymkowiak, Pools voetballer * 13 - Bob de Jong, Nederlands schaatser * 13 - Dmitri Dorofejev, Russisch schaatser * 16 - Daniël Rijaard, Nederlands voetballer * 16 - Martijn Zuijdweg, Nederlands zwemmer * 18 - Matt Welsh, Australisch zwemmer * 19 - Benny Vansteelant, Belgisch atleet (overleden 2007) * 22 - Torsten Frings, Duits voetballer * 22 - Ville Valo - Fins/Hongaars zanger van H.I.M. * 25 - Corey Sweet, Australisch wielrenner * 28 - Gordan Kožulj, Kroatisch zwemmer * 28 - Don van der Linden, Nederlands paralympisch sporter * 30 - Eneko Llanos, Spaans triatleet ;december * 1 - Matthew Shepard, Amerikaans student die vermoord werd om zijn homoseksualiteit * 2 - Roel Vanderstukken, Vlaams acteur * 2 - Anouk Verschoor, Nederlands tv-presentatrice en model * 4 - Mbo Mpenza, Belgisch voetballer * 6 - Lindsay Price, Amerikaans actrice * 6 - Paul Crake, Australisch wielrenner * 7 - Dave Bruylandts, Belgisch wielrenner * 8 - Dominic Monaghan, Brits acteur * 8 - Ganeshkoemar Kandhai, Surinaams politicus * 11 - László Bodrogi, Hongaars wielrenner * 11 - Timmy Simons, Belgisch voetballer * 13 - Radosław Sobolewski, Pools voetballer * 14 - Petter Hansson, Zweeds voetballer * 14 - Wim Coenen, Belgisch standup-comedian, imitator en radiomaker * 17 - Éric Bédard, Canadees shorttracker * 18 - Lindsay Armaou, Iers musicus * 19 - Theo Lucius, Nederlands voetballer * 19 - Eva Duijvestein, Nederlands actrice * 21 - Mirela Maniani, Grieks/Albanees atlete * 25 - Daniëlle Bekkering, Nederlands marathonschaatsster * 25 - Percy Isenia, Nederlands honkballer * 25 - Armin van Buuren, Nederlands trance-deejay en producer * 25 - Tuomas Holopainen, Fins keyboardspeler van Nightwish * 26 - Stéphane Demets, Belgisch voetballer * 29 - Katherine Moennig, Amerikaans actrice ;exacte datum onbekend * Mirjam Tschopp, Zwitsers violiste * Natasha Collins, Brits actrice en tv-presentatrice (overleden 2008) Overleden ;januari * 8 - Herman van der Horst (65), Nederlands filmregisseur, producent en scenarioschrijver * 8 - Zhou Enlai (77), Chinees premier * 10 - Howlin' Wolf (65), bluesmuzikant * 12 - Agatha Christie (85), Engels detectiveschrijfster * 21 - Joseph-Marie Martin (84), Frans kardinaal-aartsbisschop van Rouen * 23 - Paul Robeson (77), Amerikaans spiritualzanger ;februari * 1 - Werner Heisenberg (74), Duits wis- en natuurkundige * 1 - Leendert Brummel (78), Nederlands bibliothecaris. * 2 - Johan Kaart (78), Nederlands acteur * 9 - Percy Faith (69), Amerikaans componist en orkestleider * 12 - Sal Mineo (37), Amerikaans acteur * 22 - Michael Polanyi (84), Hongaars-Brits wetenschapper * 26 - Efrem Forni (87), Italiaans nuntius in Belgi en curiekardinaal ;maart * 13 - Willy Alfredo (77), sneldichter * 17 - Luchino Visconti (69), Italiaans filmregisseur * 24 - Bernard Montgomery (88), Brits veldmaarschalk * 24 - Ernest Shepard (96), Engels boekillustrator * 25 - Josef Albers (88), Duits kunstenaar * Jacques Duboin, Frans econoom ;april * 1 - Max Ernst (84), Duits kunstenaar * 4 - Harry Nyquist (87), Zweeds elektrotechnicus * 5 - Howard Hughes (70), Amerikaans miljardair-kluizenaar, vliegenier, filmproducer en -regisseur * 4 - Harry Nyquist (87), Zweeds elektrotechnicus * 5 - Howard Hughes (70), Amerikaans miljardair-kluizenaar, vliegenier, filmproducer en -regisseur * 25 - Carol Reed (69), Brits filmregisseur * 28 - Walther von Seydlitz (87), Duits generaal ;mei * 9 - Ulrike Meinhof (41), Duits journaliste en mede-oprichtster van de Rote Armee Fraktion * 9 - Floyd Council (64), Amerikaans bluesmuzikant * 10 - Jens Bjørneboe (55), Noors schrijver * 11 - Alvar Aalto (78), Fins ontwerper * 26 - Martin Heidegger (86), Duits filosoof ;juni * 9 - Paul Rodenko (55), Nederlands schrijver en dichter * 10 - Adolph Zukor (103), producer ;juli * (?) - Antoine (91), Frans kapper van beroemdheden * 3 - Han Bentz van den Berg (58), Nederlands acteur en regisseur * 7 - Gustav Heinemann (76), Duits politicus, president van de Bondsrepubliek Duitsland * 19 - Sal Tas (70), Nederlands journalist en politicus * 19 - Oskar Leimgruber (90), Zwitsers politicus * 23 - Vasil' Hopko (72), Slowaaks bisschop en zalige * 24 - Afro Basaldella (64), Italiaans kunstschilder * 24 - Julius Döpfner (62), Duits kardinaal-aartsbisschop van München en Freising ;augustus * 2 - Charles Moureaux, Waals/Brussels politicus * 2 - Fritz Lang (85), Oostenrijks regisseur * 5 - Adriaan Roland Holst (88), Nederlands dichter * 12 - Tom Driberg (71), Brits politicus en journalist * 15 - Feike de Boer (84), Nederlands politicus * 16 - Beppie Nooij sr. (83), Nederlands actrice * 25 - Eyvind Johnson (76), Zweeds schrijver * 26 - Amaia Montero, Spaanse zangeres ;september * 3 - Kees Pijl (79), Nederlands voetballer * 8 - Gerrit van Poelje (92), Nederlands ambtenaar en bestuurskundige * 9 - Mao Zedong (82), Chinees politicus en partijleider * 15 - Petrus Antonius Nierman (75), Nederlands bisschop van Groningen * 20 - Johan Boskamp (85), Nederlands acteur ;oktober * 18 - Giacomo Lercaro (84), Italiaans kardinaal-aartsbisschop van Bologna * 25 - Raymond Queneau (73), Frans schrijver, dichter, dramaturg en wiskundige ;november * 3 - Henk Korthals (65), Nederlands liberaal politicus * 15 - Jean Gabin (72), Franse danser, filmacteur en oorlogsheld * 18 - Man Ray (86), Amerikaans fotograaf * 23 - André Malraux (75), Frans schrijver en politicus * 28 - Rosalind Russell (69), Amerikaanse actrice ;december * 4 - Tommy Bolin (25), Amerikaans rockmuzikant * 4 - Benjamin Britten (63), Brits componist * 9 - Han van Senus (76), Nederlands waterpoloër * 22 - Grégoire Kayibanda (52), Rwandees president * 28 - Freddie King (42), Amerikaans bluesgitarist en zanger * 29 - Ivo Van Damme (22), Belgisch atleet Externe link (video) :16px [http://cgi.omroep.nl/cgi-bin/streams?/ibg/sn091006-bb.wmv?title=Jaaroverzicht%201976 Polygoon jaaroverzicht 1976 (Nederland) (.wmv)] Categorie:1976